Bad Girl
by SpicY IcE
Summary: Hermione's cousins are coming over to give hermione the bad chick makeover of her life. And who else but Draco Malfoy himself falls for her. I suck at summaries. please read!
1. Chapter one

*Chapter one*   
  
disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. **sobs**  
  
Hermione Granger, a.k.a. bushy-haired, bookworm, bestfriend of Ronald Weasley and Harry potter.  
  
Well, thats atleast what people thought when they would see her around. But that all would change this   
  
summer. Her three cousins from America were coming all the way to her house, to give her a makeover   
  
which would change her life forever. Of coures they were also witches, and came to visit but mostly for the   
  
makeover.   
  
Jessica was the oldest of Hermione's three cousins. She was 21 and currently worked at a   
  
beauty salon. Then came Rachel. She was 19 and worked at Hot Topic. She was planning to be a designer.   
  
And last but not least was Hannah. She was 18 and didn't have a job but was planning to teach hermione  
  
ways to act around certain people, when to smile, how to smile, e.c.t.   
  
  
  
"Hermione!!!! Your cousins are here!!" yelled Mrs.Granger for the third time.  
  
"Ok MOM! I heard you the first time!" Hermione screamed back.  
  
She ran down excitedly from her room to greet her favorite cousins.  
  
"Mina!! Its so great to see after 2 years! You've changed so much!" said Jessica. Hermione ran and   
  
embraced her warmly.  
  
"Oh, its so great to see you too!" Hermione replied happily  
  
"And after 2 years of changing, we're gonna change you all over again!" said Hannah with a smile.   
  
"You never miss a chance to make me smile do you?" she gave Hannah hug.  
  
"You were already smiling, i was just trying to make you laugh" replied Hannah with a fake hurt face.  
  
They all laughed.   
  
"Fine! You can just ignore me then!" said Rachel, mocking hannah's 'hurt' face.   
  
"Or i could give you a hug, say hello, and then sit down and talk about my 'makeover'!?"   
  
"Sounds like a deal to me!" replied Rachel.  
  
  
  
After they sat down and discussed their plans about what new look to give hermione, they went to  
  
work. While jessica was working on Hermione's appearence, Rachel was 'improving' Hermione's school   
  
uniform, and went out to buy her new shoes, clothes for when she wasn't in her school uniform, jewerly,   
  
e.c.t. Hannah on the other hand was writing down simple spells for hair taming she learned from Jessica and  
  
what kind of make up to wear with what clothes. Stuff like that.  
  
After Jessica was done washing her hair and putting blonde highlights in it, she applied only a bit   
  
of make up to bring out her 'natural beauty'.   
  
"Can I look in the mirror now? Please?" asked Hermione  
  
"No! You have to wait until we're done with EVERYTHING! That includes wardrobe, and attitude!" answered   
  
Jessica.  
  
"What attitude?" she questioned.  
  
"The bad girl attitude!" replied Jessica.  
  
"What exactly do u mean by that?" wondered Hermione.  
  
"It means you need to learn to stick up for yourself and to be a bitch! Also you need some pointers  
  
on flirting, no offence."  
  
"ok, but, is this going to affect my school work? Cause if it does..."  
  
"Mina, this is exactly what I mean. Forget about school work and focus on 'Mina' not the old 'Hermonie'."  
  
replied Jessica gently.  
  
"ok, if you say so" said hermione a little nervously.  
  
*This better be worth while* she thought. 


	2. Chapter two

Bad Girl   
  
disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. **sobs**  
  
*Chapter two*   
  
  
  
It was the last day before she went to Hogwarts. She was starting her 6th year, and   
  
with no surprise at all, she was a prefect. It was getting late and Hermione was almost done   
  
packing everything she needed. Her cousins had left to go back to America 3 days ago. She looked  
  
at herself in the mirror nervously, one last time before getting in bed. 'What an improvement'   
  
she thought to herself, grinning. 'Harry and Ron are hopefully gonna be impressed, along with the  
  
rest of the school' she thought happily. And with that she crept quitely up in her bed, and   
  
snuggled with Mr. Chunks, her favorite teddy bear.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, screamed her alarm clock. She looked up to see the clock read 8:30.m.  
  
She was about to go back to sleep when she remembered that today was the first day of the new and   
  
improved Hermione to go to school. She sprang from her bed and into the bathroom, where she took   
  
a shower, put on a tight blue-jean skirt and a black long sleeve silky shirt, and applied some   
  
makeup, just the way Hannah taught her.   
  
She looked up and nodded her approvel. She looked happily at her now straight and non-bushy hair  
  
with blonde highlights. Then looked at her face. She put on a little blush to cover up the   
  
little pimples on her forehead. She had some clear lip gloss on that smelled of cherries. She had  
  
on black mascara and just a tiny bit of eye liner. Each one of her nails had a picture of dice on   
  
it. 'Ok Herm..I mean Mina, you can do this' she thought to herself.  
  
When she walked down to greet her parents, she saw that they had already packed her   
  
luggage in their car. She took her knapsack and stuffed her wand and robes in it so she could   
  
change on the train, along with some extra makeup. She grabbed a pop-tart and some Orange Juice  
  
and got in the car.   
  
  
  
"You look lovely Hermione!" said Mrs.Granger. Usually, Hermione would hug her mom with a sweet  
  
'thank you' but instead, she just replied,"thanks, mom."  
  
  
  
After 2 long hours of listening to her cd player and reading a magazine, they finally   
  
arrived at Kings Cross Station.   
  
"I want you to write to us and listen to your teachers, ok sweetie?" asked Mr.Granger.  
  
"Sure, will do." answered Hermione with a smile. It was 10:50. Almost time to leave. She got on   
  
the train and put her luggage in a compartment. As she walked back out of the train to find her   
  
friends, she bumped into something hard, knocked it down, and fell on top of it. She quickly   
  
noted that it was a person since she felt it breathing and apologized continuely, until she   
  
looked at it. Silver eyes stared back at her. She knew who those eyes belonged to, Draco Malfoy.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
What did ya think??? Review pweez!!!!!! Should i continue? Or should i dump this story?   
  
Next Chapter: Hermione turns into the bad girl every guy wants...Especially one guy... 


	3. Chapter three

Bad Girl   
  
Wow! i got 4 great reviews and 1 flame...screw the flame. Lol. I guess I'll head on to chapter  
  
three just for the reviewers! Thanx so much for reviewing!   
  
*~*Chapter 3*~*  
  
Hermione stared back, lost in his eyes. 'Wait a second, this is Malfoy! What am  
  
I doing?' thought Hermione. She scrambled off of him and brushed imaginary dust off her shirt as  
  
she mumbled a last sorry, and headed towards the other direction, away from him. Draco watched   
  
her retreating, 'womanly' form and couldn't help but wonder who she was and how come he never   
  
noticed her before. 'Probably a new student' He thought.   
  
Hermione was walking around the platform, trying to process what just happened when she  
  
bumped into someone.  
  
"Harry?" she said as the boy turned around to face her.  
  
"Hermione???" said Harry in disbelief. 'No way,' he thought.'This cannot be the Hermione i used   
  
to know! The Hermione i know isn't hott! wait a minute, i recognize those chocolate eyes!'  
  
"Hermione...?" he repeated more slowly this time. ,"Is that really you?"  
  
"Last time i checked it was!" She replied, trying hard not to laugh at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Wow! you've changed so much! Oh, wait until Ron sees! He'll flip! And what did you do to your   
  
hair? It looks so much straighter and so, so, blonder? Hermione, you actually did something to   
  
your hair..." Harry was rambling on and Hermione was getting annoyed. And this time, she wasn't   
  
afraid to show it.  
  
"Harry, shut up. I get your point." Hermione said. But then she felt sorry for him when she saw  
  
the hurt look on his face, but she quickly dismissed that feeling when she remembered what   
  
happened over the summer.  
  
"Look Harry, im gonna go and find Ginny, ok?" She didn't wait for his reply but quickly turned   
  
and headed towards the train. Hermione already told Ginny about her makeover in a letter and   
  
promised her she would give her a makeover.   
  
She got on the train and went searching for Ginny. At last she found her sitting alone   
  
in the compartment Hermione put her won stuff in. She walked in and noticed Ginny's frown   
  
dissapear and become into a smile that showed her Ginny was purely amazed and impressed.   
  
"O.M.G.!!! Mina!!! You look absoloutley gorgeous! Your cousins work wonders!" cried Ginny   
  
"I know! Don't they? I'm so glad you like it! Just imagine what your gonna look like when I get   
  
done with you." said Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry! I've already been imagining enough." Ginny grinned happily.  
  
They were chatting away excitedly when they heard footsteps approach and open their compartment   
  
door.   
  
"Weasel, have you seen that mudblood Granger anywhere? I've been searching all over for her."   
  
said Draco, not knowing that she was right in front of him.  
  
"First of all ferret face, shes not a 'mudblood', second of all, are you really as dense as you   
  
look? And third of all, SHE IS SITTING RIGHT INFRONT. OF. ME!, and did i forget? Im not 'weasel'"  
  
Replied Ginny hotly. Draco just stared at hermione, then back at Ginny. Confusion, amger, and   
  
some more confusion written on his face. But wait, there was something else gleaming in his eyes.  
  
Could it be perhaps, longing? Maybe, longing for a certain someone? Whatever it was he quickly   
  
turned back to the mean, sexy, stubborn slytherin.  
  
"Professor McGonagol wants to see all the prefects in the front compartment, now" He replied   
  
coldly. ,"And don't you ever even think about backtalking to me again, WEASEL." He added.  
  
"Oh shut your trap Malfoy and get out before i slap you back up your mother's ass." said Hermione  
  
with the same cold tone he used on Ginny. He was about to say something else but Hermione was too  
  
quick for him and shot out her wand.  
  
"Silenco." She muttered and shoved him out of the compartment with one last glance at Ginny,   
  
mouthing that she would be back soon and shut the door, then removed the spell she put on him.  
  
"I hope you know your beloved Professor Dumbledore is gonna hear about this!" He looked at her   
  
accusingly.  
  
"Do i look like i care?" she asked, as she kept walking infront of him, not caring to turn   
  
around. 'hmm, not only does she look different, but she acts different too, how sexy' he thought.  
  
'Oh god! What am i thinking?' he thought as he scolded himself. 'I gotta stop eating those   
  
chocolate frogs, they're starting to get to my head' he thought.   
  
They finally got to the compartment and sat down with the rest of the group. Professor  
  
McGonagol congratulated them all and told them how proud she was. Then she told them about their  
  
plans. She then gave them a long parchment telling them the rules and what duties they had. It   
  
also said the password to their house dorms and to the prefects bathrooms. After that she   
  
dismissed them back to their compartments.   
  
"Im sorry i had to leave you like that Ginny." Said Hermione.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about." Replied Ginny.   
  
*"Students, please change into your school robes, we will be arriving shortly"* boomed out a   
  
Voice.   
  
"I guess we better start changing." Commented Hermione. She pulled out her 'improved' school  
  
Uniform and pulled it on. Her skirt was 3 inches shorter than normal. Her shirt was no longer   
  
Loose but instead tight and showed off her curves nicely.   
  
"Did they fix your uniform too?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Yea, do you want me to do it to yours too?" Said Hermione.  
  
"Please???" Pleaded Ginny, excitement written all over her face.   
  
Hermione shrunk Ginny's robes so they were just like her own. The train was coming to a   
  
Stop so they got their bags and put them in a carriage. Ginny got in and beckoned her to come  
  
too but Hermione shook her head and said,"Prefect duties, I have to show the first years where to   
  
go"  
  
"Oh, ok, I'll meet you in the Great Hall. I'll save you a spot too." said Ginny.   
  
~*~*~*~In the great hall~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was sitting down next to Ginny, watching the first years getting sorted when   
  
she felt someones gaze upon her. She looked up to see those silver eyes staring back at her, once   
  
again. Malfoy quickly turned his attention back to the ceremony and ignored her for the rest of   
  
the ceremony.   
  
As the feast was finished, Hermione led the first-year Gryffindors to their common room.  
  
After she showed them everything, she plopped down infront of the fire, obviously very tired.   
  
"Hermione?!" said someones voice, oddly familiar.  
  
"Ron!" she stood up to embrace the red head.   
  
"God, you've changed! You look brilliant!" said Ron. The tips of his ears were starting to match  
  
his hair.  
  
"Thanks, so do you!" That was a lie. He looked just like he did when she last saw him."Look Ron,  
  
I'm sorry but im really sleepy, so i'll see you in the morning, ok?" That was another lie. All   
  
she wanted to do was to get away from all the compliments. Sure she wanted them, but after   
  
everyone staring at her in the great hall and saying how different she looked was just about  
  
enough for one day.  
  
She climbed up the stairs and went to her bed, not even caring to change clothes. Right   
  
when she was about to fall into a deep sleep, a pecking noise was heard. She looked up to see an  
  
eagle with a letter in its beak. She got up, opened the window to let the beautiful creature in  
  
and looked at the letter. She was quite surprised to see her name neatly written in green, on  
  
the envelope. 'Who would send me a letter in the middle of the night' she thought as she tore   
  
open the letter.  
  
  
  
'I forgot to tell you how nice you look.'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What did ya think??? its really long, well compared to my last chapters. I left you at a cliffie!  
  
Who could be the mysterious person that wrote the letter? Mwahahaha!! :::evil grin::: hermione really wasn't bad in this chapter but she wil be soon. I hope? oh, and could someone help give me some ideas about the next chapter? it will help me ALOT!   
  
And here are the thanks:  
  
Vampyre Neko: No, Hermione won't get into drugs, but she will do some other things :::wink wink::: Thanx for reading!  
  
Quests For The Knowledge: Lol, i love your review, Thanx for reading!   
  
Red Queen 1: Im glad you like it, Thanx for reading!   
  
paprika90: my next chapter is coming real soon! Thanx for reading!  
  
*Paper of shame*   
  
FandomAvenger: Thanx for the advice, but no thanks. I'm not gonna end this story just because U think it sucks. If U don't like it then don't read it. 


	4. Chapter four

Bad Girl   
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed in a positive way! It really helps me alot. Im sorry it took a little while to update but i was having some... problems. Anyways, on with the story! I hope you like it  
  
~*~ Chapter four ~*~  
  
Hermione stared at the parchment in her hand. There was no name or anything. 'Weird...VERY weird' she thought as she stuck the paper in her drawer. Then she got in her bed and dozed off peacefully with only one thought in her head.   
  
~*~*~Morning~*~*~   
  
"SHIT!!!" exclaimed Hermione as she got out of bed and started to get dressed. "I'm going to be late for potions on my first day of school."   
  
She quickly got dressed and rushed down to the dungeons just in time to hear Professor Snape greet the class in his usual greasy voice.   
  
"Welcome class, and Mrs. Granger." he announced as he spotted Hermione trying to slip by him.  
  
"20 points off of Gryffindor and detention tonight at 6:00 sharp for being late to class." He sneered at her. She quickly glanced at Draco to see him smirking at her. 'asshole' she thought.  
  
Hermione sat in her usual seat next to ron and took out her potion books, as if nothing happened. Ron and Harry were staring at Hermione as if she just grew three extra pairs of arms.  
  
"Hermione, you just got D-E-T-E-N-T-I-O-N! Don't you even care?" asked Ron.  
  
"Give me a reason to and i will." was her simple reply.  
  
"But you NEVER do anything wrong, and all at once you get detention and you don't care?!" said Harry.   
  
"Oh come on you guys, your..."   
  
"MRS. GRANGER! No talking! Add a day of detention for you!" Yelled Professor Snape. The slytherin side chuckled. 'Bastards" she thought darkly.   
  
As class ended, Hermione packed up her notes and headed towards charms, her next class. But before that, she went to the bathroom for *cough* obvious reasons. As she finished up she opened the door just in time to knock someone down. 'oops' she thought as she went to see who she hit in the head.  
  
"Malfoy?" she asked as she saw a pair of silver eyes looking back up at her.  
  
"The one and only." He rubbed his head furiously before standing back up and gathering what had fallen out of his bag, with the help of hermione.   
  
"Thank you for this beautiful bruise you have created on my forehead, Granger. And, um, for helping me." he mumbeled the last part out. But Hermione still heared it. She smiled politely and headed off to her charms class, not knowing that Draco was watching her dissapear.  
  
As she rounded a corner she took out a quill with green ink that she found when she was helping gather Draco's items. 'Jackpot' she thought as she disappeared through the charms door.   
  
~*~*~*~Detention~*~*~*~   
  
Hermione walked quietly down the corridors towards the dungeons. When she got to Snape's classroom, she knocked quietly then entered when she heard him tell her so. She came up to his desk and waited patiently while he wrote something down.   
  
"You will clean up this mess and stack my leftover items in the cupboard. Mr. Malfoy will be watching you because i have errands to attend to." And with that he left. Hermione starred at Malfoy for just a second and than got to work.   
  
"Hey, Granger, you missed a spot." said Draco with a smirk plastered on his handsome face.  
  
'This is going to be a Hell of a long night' she thought as she started to wipe a desk with potion spilled all over it.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
I don't have time to thank my reviewers individualy but THANK YOU all who have reviewed, even the flamers! And extra big thanks to angelic fire and RubberDuckey710 for giving me a great idea for the story! 


	5. AN

ok ppl! here it is after a pretty long wait! i've made it longer! Hope you enjoy! and thanx for all my reviews!  
  
~*~  
  
*CHAPTER 5*   
  
Hermione scrubbed ferociously, ignoring the rude remarks and comments Malfoy was throwing at her. She had to think of a way to make him stop. Something so good it would be certain to stop him in his tracks and shut the hell up. Then it hit her like lightning. The most brilliant idea she ever thought of. It was disgusting, no doubt, but she was sure it would shut his ass up.   
  
"Malfoy..." She began.  
  
"And she speaks! World wonders never will cease!" He taunted and put on a fake surprised face.   
  
"I'll ask you one more time to stop annoying me or..." She continued but of coures was once again cut off by Malfoy.  
  
"Or what Granger?" He teased, a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"I'll kiss you." She replied cooly, trying to hard to fight back the laugh that was caught in her throat and instead made a serious face when Malfoy looked like he was about to puke. 'She wouldn't do it' Malfoy thought 'But i could have a little fun...' He looked up at her.   
  
"Ok MUDBLOOD" He replied. Hermione stole his smirk. Two can play this game. She lunged at him and landed on top. Her lips crashed into his demanding an entrance. Then something happened she never thought possible. He was kissing her back. The kiss started off brutal and unpleasant, but then it softened. His soft lips were caressing hers, making her insides melt. She wanted this to never end, to go on for eternity, but then realization dawned on her. She was sharing an enjoyable kiss with Draco Malfoy.  
  
She jumped off of him and and they both stared at each other for a minute, confused at what just happened. Hermione grabbed her bag and ran out of the dungeon, only stopping infront of the potrait to her dorm to collect her breath.   
  
Meanwhile, Malfoy was still lying on the dungeon floor, propped up on his elbows; his mind digesting what just happend. He couldn't believe he had kissed Granger back. It was meant to be a tease but turned out to be something way different. Something he never experienced before. It confused him, angered him, pleased him, and scared him all at the same time. It angered him because he didn't know this feeling and it had hit him all so suddenly. He got up slowly and started for the door, but when he reached it, it was locked. He tried prying it open but it wouldn't budge. He searched his pockets but couldn't find his wand. He was trapped.   
  
Whilst Malfoy was trying to get out Hermione was going back down to the dungeons to retreive her forgotten wand, which she had hidden under her desk. As she opened the door she saw that Malfoy was still there. She was about to turn back but the door was locked. She tried forcing it open but it wouldn't budge.Then she turned and looked at Malfoy; her heart nearly melted. He was slouching on a chair and he had an adorable frustrated look on his face. Stray blonde hairs were blocking his deep silver eyes. She felt like his eyes could bore a hole through her. He was watching her intently, while she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. But she couldn't stop loosing herslef in his eyes.  
  
She then noted that she was staring and quickly turned her head and went towards her desk, thankful that he didn't see the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. She got to her desk and slid her hand under the chair and fished around. She was almost certain she had placed there right as she began her detention...but now it was gone. And they were going to be trapped for the rest of the night...alone...with the previous events of the current day still fresh and invading there thoughts.   
  
Hermione sighed and threw herself in a wooden chair. Malfoy turned to look at her and he felt like he couldn't breath properly. The words he was trying to say seemed to be stuck somewhere in his throat. Finally he managed to choke them out.  
  
"About that kiss..." he said.   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Ha ha. Im so evil. lol sorry it was so short but i was running out of time. well here are the shout out thingys from chappie 4!  
  
Spunkpippy-lol thanx for the nice comments! Makes me want to write more!   
  
CozzaGirl16-thanx! i thought hermione going bad was a good idea too!   
  
Cat Sass-aww! you think im a good writer? thanx! and i hope my story will be a hit.   
  
Princess Punk-thanx for the compliment!  
  
Supreme Neo Countess-glad u liked it.  
  
sexy sara-well i have to admitt i wa being lazy the first two days so thanx for getting my ass in gear and im glad u like my story!  
  
Quest For The Knowledge-thanx for the advice, i appreciate it!  
  
BeLLe-DraCo-HaRrY- i hope u like the spice i added  
  
Spinx Class of 2008-lol, thanx for reviewing  
  
Le bel-thanx for reviewing!  
  
tinkerbell-06-i hope u like what made hermione do! ::wink::   
  
the d/hr story critic- may i suggest you not review again until the end of my story, cause u have no idea how this story is going to end.  
  
angelic fire-i hope i fixed my mistakes! and im glad u like my story!   
  
Tristanlover59-glad u like my story so far!   
  
shadow*whisper-thanx, im glad u liked it!  
  
DramqueenHM-thanx for the great ideas and im glad i impressed you!   
  
kit21- don't worry, she won't dump harry or ron  
  
Enchanted Quill-wow, i feel honored that i got u interested in a dm/hg fanfic! and thanx for the great advice!  
  
Samantha-Carlyn-i have expanded the detentiont thing just like u asked! hope u like it! 


End file.
